


Jump Into The Heat

by starryeyedkids



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Harry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedkids/pseuds/starryeyedkids
Summary: Harry is kneeling on the floor with his face towards the wall, the muscles of his back rippling when he shifts. Louis can make out the sheen of slick on his inner thighs.

  Louis gets off the bed, and places his mobile on the night stand with a clatter and then stretches with a groan. He grins when he sees that Harry has tensed up in anticipation, his fingers clenching and unclenching behind his back. 

  "You’re going to be a good boy, aren’t you? Be my good omega?” Louis says as he walks towards Harry.
 Harry shivers and nods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just shameless, self-indulgent smut. Hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks to [K](http://hazillions.tumblr.com/) for helping me out.
> 
> The title comes from [ Technicolor Beat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8fmOciEY8U/) by Oh Wonder.

Louis tries to concentrate on Liam’s snapchat, but his eyes keep flicking over to Harry. Who can blame him, really, when Harry is kneeling on the floor with his face towards the wall, the muscles of his back rippling when he shifts. Louis can make out the sheen of slick on his inner thighs. It’s a sight that’s far more appealing than Liam’s burnt dinner.

Louis gets off the bed, and places his mobile on the night stand with a clatter and then stretches with a moan. He grins when he sees that Harry has tensed up in anticipation, his fingers clenching and unclenching behind his back. Louis walks towards him, and Harry’s skin breaks out in goose bumps. Louis stands behind Harry, and puts his hand on his shoulders, then kneads until Harry relaxes slightly then he reaches down and tugs at the nipple clamps.

Harry wails and tips his head back. His eyes are squeezed shut and he’s twitching, and Louis makes soothing noises, and bends down and kisses Harry’s temple. He lifts his foot up and drags his big toe over Harry’s inner thigh and, yes, Harry’s leaking steadily now.

“Come on, get up, Haz. Let’s move to the bed,” Louis says, and helps Harry get up, holding him steady when he stumbles a bit. “Easy,” Louis says and kisses Harry’s slack, red mouth. Harry makes a pleased sound, and kisses back, and when he tries to grind his hips against Louis’, Louis breaks the kiss.

“Harry, stop that,” Louis says in a hard voice, and Harry steps back.

“Lou, please,” Harry says, hints of desperation threading his voice. Louis wants him completely wrecked though, so he flicks the clamps until Harry’s squirming, and trying to get away. 

“No. You’re going to be a good boy, aren’t you? Be my good omega?” Louis says, and cups Harry’s face, and looks at him right in the eye. Harry’s eyes are watery, and desperate, but his eyes soften as always when he looks at Louis. Harry licks his lips, nods, and Louis kisses him. He tries to walk them back to the bed while still kissing, and they end up in a tangle of limbs on the bed, and they giggle as they untangle themselves.

Louis stares down at Harry, and Harry squirms, cheeks reddening. Louis kisses between Harry’s brow, sucks a mark on his jaw, and then nuzzles Harry’s neck, breathing in his scent. Harry smells so delicious that Louis moans, and his cock begins to drip. Harry’s scent is thick with arousal, and beneath that is Harry’s sweet natural scent mingling with the smell of sweat, soap, and Louis. The primal, possessive part in Louis comes alive, and he pins down Harry’s hips when Harry rolls his hips against Louis’. Louis then nips at Harry’s neck, marking him, and Harry keens at the tiny sparks of pain.

“You like that don’t you?” Louis asks, which is pointless because judging by the sounds Harry is making, he obviously loves Louis’ fingers bruising his hips, and the press of his teeth against his skin.

Harry answers though, and his voice is rough like gravel. “Yes. Love it so much. I love it when you mark me. Marked by my alpha.” He purrs, and touches a mark that Louis has made reverently.  Louis growls and Harry’s lips curl up in a sharp, wanton smile.

Louis takes a deep breath, and it is a mistake because the scent of Harry’s arousal clouds his brain, reducing his thoughts to a jumble of _‘Want, Mine, Harry, Harry, Harry.’_ The smell of Harry’s slick overwhelms him, and a cursory swipe at Harry’s hole leaves his finger wet and gleaming. Louis licks his finger, closing his eyes and groaning at how perfect Harry tastes, and when he opens his eyes and looks at Harry, Harry stares at him, his mouth slack, and his cheeks are dark red.

“God. Lou- please. Please!” Harry pleads, but Louis pays no heed to him, and instead traces his fingers up Harry’s cock. Harry groans, and tries to buck up, so Louis gives the chain connecting the nipple clamps a harsh tug, and continues giving small tugs even as Harry trashes his head from side to side.

Louis stops, and traces the cock ring fastened on the base of Harry’s cock with his finger. He drags his fingers upward, tracing the throbbing vein on the underside of Harry’s cock, and teases at the head for a moment, then swirls his finger on the precum that has pooled on Harry’s stomach. Louis looks at Harry, and sees that his eyes are shut, and he’s biting his lips. Louis tuts and tugs at Harry’s bottom lip, pulling it free, and swipes his wet fingers over the indents of his teeth.

Harry licks his lips without being told to, and when Louis pushes his fingers into his mouth, Harry sighs in pleasures, and sucks as though it is the most pleasurable thing in the world. Louis shifts, feeling heat pool in his belly, and his cock is dripping so much that his briefs feel sticky and uncomfortable. He takes his finger out of Harry’s mouth, and pulls down his briefs, and gives his cock a few tugs.

Harry has opened his eyes, and he grins lasciviously, and Louis’ breath is knocked out of him because Harry’s eyes are beautiful: dark, a little wet with tears, and amazingly, brilliantly green. But it is the look in his eyes that make Louis speechless for they are burning with desire and want, and are so full of affection that Louis feels his heart beat faster.

“I love you.” Louis says, his voice hushed and his words heavy with reverence.

Harry’s smile widens, and then softens. “I love you so much.” He murmurs, and pulls down Louis by the nape of his neck, and kisses him.

It’s a messy kiss, wet and filthy. Louis slips his tongue in, and groans when Harry’s tongue twines with his own. He breaks the kiss to get some air in, and then bends down to kiss Harry again. He pulls back after a few moments with great reluctance because he wants to keep kissing Harry forever, and he gives Harry a commiserating look when Harry grumbles.

“I want to keep kissing too, but we have serious business to do.” Louis says in a mock grave voice.

Harry furrows his brow for a moment, and then he says, “Do you mean orgasms?”

Louis nods with a grin, and Harry guffaws. It’s a bad joke, so bad in fact that Louis can’t even call it a joke, but Harry likes it when Louis is silly, so Louis doesn’t mind.

When they first agreed to do this, the scene that he had agreed to was Louis being a brutal, ruthless alpha, but Louis hadn’t been able to keep in character, and had broken character to whisper praise to Harry. He had then panicked that he’d ruined it, and unable to get into character again, he had said “Yellow.’ Harry had reassured him that he didn’t mind at all, and had told Louis that it made him feel safe. So, now they broke character at least twice or thrice during a scene, but it didn’t matter because it worked for them.

“It would be easier if you took off the cock ring.” Harry says.

“Not yet,” Louis says. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Harry groans, and looks at Louis with beseeching eyes, but Louis just huffs. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Harry turns around, and gets on his hands and knees a bit clumsily. Louis sucks a mark on the nape of his neck, and trails kisses down his spine. When he gets to the base of Harry’s spine, he is overwhelmed by the smell of his slick, and he wants to get his mouth on Harry’s arse, but he refrains. He has plans, and he is going to stick to it.

“Flex your back muscles a bit.” Louis says and that’s not part of the plan, but Harry has bombass back muscles, and Louis is going to enjoy it.

Harry sighs, but flexes his muscles, and Louis sighs in admiration before placing his hand on Harry’s back to feel the shift of his muscles. “I love you, and your bombass back muscles.” Louis tells Harry

Harry snorts, turns his head to look at Louis, and rolls his eyes. “I figured.”

Louis gives Harry’s bum a quick, hard slap. Harry yelps, and drops his head, his body taut. Louis slaps him thrice, and then kneads Harry’s bum.

“I can’t tolerate such insolence now, can I?” Louis asks, digging his nails in. Harry doesn’t reply, and Louis smacks each cheek once. “Answer me.” Louis says, in a steel edged voice, and he sees Harry shiver.

“No.” Harry says, and his voice sounds rough. His skin has broken out in goose bumps, and Louis runs a hand down his thigh. Harry shifts, the chains of the clamps making a tinkling sound.

“Answer me properly.” Louis says, and knocks Harry’s knees apart. He gives the soft skin of Harry’s inner thighs a hard pinch.

“Sorry.” Harry gasps. “You won’t tolerate any insolence, alpha.”

“That’s better.” Louis says, and smacks Harry again.

He starts smacking each cheek alternately, and sets a medium pace. Harry’s pale skin begins to pinken rapidly, and judging by the muffled sounds he is making, he is probably biting the pillow. Louis flicks his wrist to increase the sting, and once Harry’s bum is a light shade of pink, he starts smacking the underside of his bum, and the top of his thighs.

Harry jolts, and cries out, and starts shifting restlessly. Louis smacks until the tops of his thighs, and his sit spots are the same shade of pink as his arse cheeks. Louis pauses, and pulls apart Harry’s cheek to look at his hole. Harry is leaking steadily, and Louis watches as slick pulses out of Harry’s hole and trickles down his balls.

“Lou, stop.” Harry whines, and Louis looks up. The tips of Harry’s ears are tinged pink and so is his nape.

“You’re so wet.” Louis says, and slick pulses out of Harry’s hole again. Louis presses a finger to Harry’s perineum, making Harry moan.

Louis lets go of Harry’s arse, and then starts spanking Harry again. He is relentless this time, raining down smacks on the pink skin of Harry’s bum. He smacks unevenly, sometimes hitting the same spot twice, and then hitting random spots. Harry’s skin pales to a light pink when Louis smacks him, and then darkens to a darker pink. Harry’s bum jiggles with each smack, and Louis slaps the meaty part of Harry’s arse a few times just to watch the flesh ripple.

 Louis stops spanking him when Harry is squirming in earnest, trying to get away from the slaps. The silence in the room after the prolonged noise of Louis’ hand smacking Harry’s bum feels jarring. Louis can hear Harry’s quiet sobs, and his hitching breath that is muffled by the pillow. Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s bum, and his skin feels warm against Louis’ lips. He drapes himself on Harry’s back, and kisses every inch of Harry’s face that he can reach.

“You’re amazing.” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear, feeling Harry shiver beneath him. “You took your spanking so well, love. I love you.”

Louis keeps praising and soothing Harry until he stops crying. Louis nuzzles the crook of Harry’s neck, and nips at the soft skin. Louis gasps when Harry rolls his hips back.

“Lou, please. Fuck me. Want you right now.” Harry mewls, and grinds back his arse against Louis’ cock.

Louis moans, and shuffles back, gripping the base of his cock. Harry turns around, and crawls towards Louis before gently pushing him down so that Louis is lying down, and then hovers over him. Harry’s face is messy with tears and sweat, and his hair is sticking to his forehead, and he wipes his face with the back of his hand.

“Come on.” Harry says, his eyes pleading.

Harry’s cock is heavy, and painfully hard, the head of his cock is a dark red. Louis’ mouth waters at the sight of Harry’s cock, but he frowns when Harry reaches for his cock. Louis pulls the nipple clamps off with a quick, brutal tug, that makes Harry wail, and he falls forward, just managing to balance himself on his arms, so that he doesn’t fall on Louis.

Louis doesn’t give Harry any time to catch his breath, and pinches Harry’s nipples, rolling them between his fingers. Harry keens, and tries to pull away, but slumps when Louis doesn’t let of his nipples and the movement makes his nipples stretch. Harry grips Louis’ wrist, but doesn’t pull his hand away which makes Louis smile.

“Good boy.” Louis says, and stops pinching Harry’s nipples, instead switching to flicking them gently. Harry’s chest is flushed, his arms are trembling, and fresh sweat has broken out on his forehead. His fingers tighten around Louis’ wrist, and he looks at Louis with pleading eyes.

Louis lets go of Harry’s nipples with a final flick, then cranes his neck to give Harry a quick kiss. “Turn around, babe.” Louis says.

Harry scrambles to obey him, and in his haste nearly kicks Louis’ face. It’s an awkward manoeuvre, and Louis’s efforts to help him result in a tangle of limbs. By the time they extricate themselves, Louis is laughing, and Harry joins him. Louis leans against the headboard, and Harry kneels on the bed with his back to Louis.

“Open up yourself for me.” Louis says, and squeezes Harry’s hips in encouragement. He trails his hands down, and gives Harry’s sore cheeks a hard squeeze.

Harry inhales sharply then reaches behind, and traces the cleft of his arse with a shaky finger. Louis leans forward, and watches with rapt attention as Harry presses the tip of his index finger in. Harry groans when he pushes his finger in, and pants as he twists the finger. Louis marvels at how beautiful Harry looks, and at his sensuality, and almost gets up to fetch Harry’s camera. He doesn’t though, because he can’t tear his eyes away from the Harry’s fingers, his eyes tracking the bead slick that trails down Harry’s index finger and middle finger as he moves them in a scissoring motion. Also, he feels really fucking lazy.

The sounds of Harry’s laboured breathing, and his tiny moans, the squelch of Harry’s fingers inside his hole, and Louis’ own hitched breathing echo around the room. Louis grips his cock, and thumbs over the head, groaning because it feels amazing. Harry has tucked in three fingers by now, and he moans out loud when his fingers presumably brush against his prostate.

“That’s enough.” Louis says, and ignores Harry’s frustrated whine. Harry slowly takes out his drenched fingers and Louis’ mouth waters. Because he’s a kind hearted person, he tells Harry: “Suck your fingers, love.”

When Harry starts sucking on his fingers, Louis reaches down, and licks a broad stripe from Harry’s balls to his hole. Harry moans, his arms giving out beneath him, and he rests his head on his forearm. Louis nips at his hole, and licks his hole again before pushing the tip of his tongue in. He’s growling, and Harry is trashing beneath him. Louis wants pull Harry in by his hips, and eat him out for ages until Harry is trembling all over, and is incoherent, slurring out his pleas and his face is wet with tears. But, Louis doesn’t do that; instead he pulls back, and flips Harry onto his back.

Harry looks undone, and desperate, and his chest is flushed a beautiful red. Harry rocks his hips up, but Louis pins him down by his hips, and kisses his way up Harry’s chest. Harry pulls him down for a messy, desperate kiss and his teeth clacks against Harry’s. Harry breaks the kiss and says, “Fuck me, fuck me, come on.”

Harry’s voice is raw, and so deep that Louis shivers. He grips the base of his cock to guide the head in, and he moans when the head of his cock breaches Harry’s rim. Louis pushes in inch by inch until his cock is buried inside Harry, and he rests his head on Harry’s chest because Harry is wet, tight and hot around his cock, and Louis feels overwhelmed. Harry throws his legs around Louis’s waist, and digs his heels in.

“Fuck. You feel so good. I feel so full.” Harry says, digging his heels in more insistently. “Please, Alpha. Move.”

Louis is spurred into action, and he starts with deep, slow thrusts, and Harry clenches around his cock, and cries out when Louis hits his prostate. Louis grinds his cock against Harry’s prostate, and Harry throws his head back, moaning long and loud. Louis sucks marks on the staining tendons of Harry’s neck. Louis can feel a slight ache as his knot starts swelling, and he speeds up his thrusts, his fingers scrabbling down Harry’s chest.

Louis grips Harry’s hips, and starts fucking him on his cock, unable to stop the sounds that spill from his mouth. Louis’ mind is blank except for a haze of want, his skin is sparking with pleasure, and he mumbles praise to Harry, not even knowing what he is saying.  Louis feels heat pool in his stomach, and his knot swells bigger and bigger. Louis’ thrusts become erratic, and he comes with a guttural groan, his knot locked inside Harry. Louis buries his face in the crook of Harry’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

Louis basks in the afterglow for a few moments, and Harry starts squirming impatiently beneath him. Harry eyes are glassy and pleading, his hand twitching with the need to touch his cock. Louis gets up on his knees, and the movement makes Harry hiss when Louis’ knot pulls at his rim. Louis says: “Sorry,” and gives Harry’s hip an apologetic pat.

Louis unclasps the cock ring, and grips Harry’s cock, the ring thrown away somewhere. Louis feels loose limbed, and mellow as he strokes Harry’s cock with a firm grip. Harry makes keening noises in the back of his throat. Louis tugs at Harry’s cock, and thumbs at the head.

“I’m close. Fuck!” Harry pants. Harry’s thighs are trembling, and when Louis tweaks his nipple, Harry comes with a drawn out cry. Louis burrows into Harry’s chest, even though it is wet and sticky with come. Harry throws his arms around Louis’ back, and Louis sighs at how amazing it feels. Harry is warm and boneless with contentment, and Louis cuddles closer, but winces when the come on Harry’s stomach gets smeared.

“That’s gross.” Harry mumbles, his eyes closed.

“Yeah.” Louis says. He pecks Harry’s lips, and then kisses the tip of his nose, giggling when Harry scrunches up his nose comically. “You were so amazing. You were absolutely perfect. I love you.” Louis tells him, feeling his heart warm when Harry flushes slightly.

“I love you too.” Harry says. “I was good?” he asks in a shy voice.

“You were very, very good. You’re so stunning.” Louis says, his voice softening with affection.

“You’re amazing, too.” Harry tells him, and kisses him between his brows.

Louis grins dopily; he loves it when they’re cuddly, and are sweet-talking each other to high heavens. Harry grins back widely, and Louis kisses him hard.

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://steampunk-lou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
